The present invention relates to the field of display device manufacturing, such as the manufacture of a television set or a computer monitor. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of grounding in an EMI shield for the video board of a display device such as a television set or monitor.
Modern televisions and monitors are capable of processing high resolution video signals to display high quality images. Typically such display devices incorporate a cathode ray tube on which the video signal is displayed. However, video display devices also include liquid crystal arrays, projection systems and plasma display devices.
Most any of these display devices incorporate a circuit board called a video board. The video board contains the circuitry necessary to process the incoming video signals prior to display on the display device.
A pervasive problem with modern electronic devices, particularly video display devices, is electromagnetic interference (EMI). Electromagnetic interference is extraneous electromagnetic radiation that is emitted from a multitude of sources and interferes with the operation of electronic circuits such as those on a video board. The result can be a distortion of the picture or a decrease in picture quality. EMI may be emitted by an external source or by other components within the display device itself.
To prevent EMI from adversely affecting the operation of the circuits in the display device, particularly the video board, EMI shielding is incorporated into a television or monitor. The shielding disrupts or absorbs electromagnetic radiation before it can affect the operation of a shielded circuit.
Part of the EMI shielding is a path to ground that allows the dispersion of absorbed electromagnetic energy. In some conventional televisions, this path to ground is provided through a metal spring. The spring, typically made of copper, is used to both support the video board of the television and provide a path to ground from the EMI shielding of the video board.
However, when mass production is considered, the cost of providing and installing this metal spring becomes problematic. Consequently, there is a need in the art for an improved device and method for simultaneously providing a path to ground from EMI shielding and supporting a video board in a display device shielded by the EMI shielding. There is a further need in the art for this improved device to be relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture and install so as to decrease the overall costs of manufacturing the display device.
It is an object of the present invention to meet the above-described needs and others. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel device and method for simultaneously supporting a video board and providing a path to ground from EMI shielding of that video board. It is a further object of the present invention that the device provided be relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture and install.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims.
To achieve these stated and other objects, the present invention may be embodied and described as a device for both supporting a component of an electronic device and providing and electrical pathway from that component. The device of the present invention includes a block of foam; and a conductive foil disposed on the block of foam for providing the desired electrical pathway. The foil is disposed on at least a portion of the top, bottom and three sides of the foam block. The conductive foil is preferably metal, for example, aluminum foil. The foam block is preferably made of urethane or the like.
Preferably, a layer of adhesive is applied between the foam and the foil for adhering the foil to the foam. The adhesive is provided on at least a top and bottom of the foam block. In a preferred embodiment, the adhesive is two-sided tape.
A principal application of the present invention is in a display device including an EMI-shielded video board which is supported by the foil-wrapped block of foam. The conductive foil disposed on the foam block provides an electrical pathway to ground from the EMI-shielded video board.
The present invention also encompasses the method of supporting a component of an electronic device and providing and electrical pathway from that component with the block of foam on which conductive foil is disposed. Finally, the present invention also encompasses the method of making a device for supporting a component of an electronic device and providing an electrical pathway to ground from that component by disposing a conductive foil which forms the desired electrical pathway on a block of foam.